


Come back to me

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: In hindsight, the argument was nothing more than ridiculous. Moods had been up, words were thrown, and the tension surrounding the shipyard that week had snapped. Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly a proud moment for either science kingdom members, but their combined stubbornness had won out, and neither wanted to back down.For the prompt:Gen and Senku have an argument. Gen storms off and decides to take a walk in the forest to cool off. Gen gets hurt and passes out. After a couple of hours, Senku feels guilty and gets worried because Gen hasn’t returned. He decides to look for Gen and finds him passed out. Cue ANGST! (Bonus if we get some heartfelt apologies and sleepy cuddles in the end)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 276





	Come back to me

In hindsight, the argument was nothing more than ridiculous. Moods had been up, words were thrown, and the tension surrounding the shipyard that week had snapped. Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly a proud moment for either science kingdom members, but their combined stubbornness had won out, and neither wanted to back down. 

It had been a simple disagreement at first. Almost like a lover’s quarrel, but neither were ready for that conversation yet — despite living in the same house and never really being separated…

They were discussing the living quarters they’d need to build in the Perseus for longer voyages. Senku had opted for minimalistic bunk beds that didn’t take up much space. When asked what they’d have to lay on, Senku had said simple bedrolls would do. 

To Gen, they would simply _not_ do. 

So they argued. 

_“We need to keep everything balanced, mentalist! Just because it doesn’t dote on your crazed obsession with soft comfort items doesn’t mean the rest of us have a problem with it!”_

_“Really?! A hundred dragos says that if I asked around, more people would rather sleep on a soft mattress than on a lumpy piece of wood on a bunk bed!”_

That part had been true. With Tsukasa’s uprising army, he’d de-petrified a lot of people from the modern world. That number of people who were used to soft mattresses and feather-filled pillows overweighed the number of people that were used to bedrolls on the hard ground. In other words, it was a match between the modern people and the stone-age villagers. 

A battle that would’ve no doubt been won for the modern people’s side. It also wasn’t like the villagers of Ishigami village were against trying new forms of luxury that they’d never had. In particular, the kids liked the fluffy pillows Senku made for them when they took naps during the day.

So really, it wouldn’t have been a real battle, to begin with. Gen kicked a rock in frustration. 

_“It’s a ship! It’s not meant to be the modicum of luxury, it’s meant to get us to our destination fast.”_

_“Fast, huh?! We could all sleep on the deck with nothing but thin blankets and still not go any faster than the elements will allow us. Is it so wrong to want at least a small bedroll added to the beds?! We’ll still be out to sea for long periods of time, and this one small luxury could keep us all from going insane!”_

_“The more weight added, the heavier will be, and the slower we’ll go!”_

_“I see you didn’t take the bet.”_

_“Why would I? You’d probably use your sleazy magician ways and cheat!”_

And oh, hadn’t that been particularly uncalled for. While Gen hadn’t told anyone, he was trying his best to show that he wasn’t actually going to be that two-faced traitor who could turn on them at any minute. He had fully aligned himself with the Kingdom of Science, and nothing was going to change that. The problem was letting himself go and showing how committed he was to their projects. 

_“Oh yeah! Use my chosen career against me! Alright, scientist, why don’t you go stare into a beaker for hours then grace us with a stupidly long explanation that makes no sense to the rest of us!”_

Another uncalled point, presented by himself, but at the time, he couldn’t stand down. 

_“Why don’t you go betray another kingdom!”_

_“Maybe I should!? Meanwhile, you can shove your blueprints up your -”_

_“Eat dirt!”_

_“BOYS ENOUGH!”_

That’s when Ukyo had stepped in and separated them, proceeding to scold them for their childish behavior and throwing them out for a walk by the ears. 

Which is where Gen finds himself now, stomping away going somewhere he doesn’t know. His expression schooled and neutral while his emotions twist and twirl with anger, frustration, and a bit of hurt. He thinks over everything as he walks up a trail on a small mountain, finally feeling calm enough to try and look at things from Senku’s point of view. 

Weight was a big factor in building the ship, but Gen didn’t think some mattresses would put on so much weight that it’d slow them down. Then again, he wasn’t a ship expert like Ryusui or an arithmetic expert like Senku. 

Maybe he had been a little naggy with his preference for softer things to lay on at night… 

Maybe he and Senku could come to an understanding once they were done calming —

His thoughts cut off abruptly as the ledge under his foot cracks and slips, throwing Gen off his balance and sending him plummeting down to the ground below. What feels like an entire 2 minutes of slow-motion falling was probably only a few seconds before Gen hit the bottom and knew nothing more.

——————

By the time Senku is done pacing the shipyard, it’s an hour later, but the argument still rings loud in his ears.

_“We need to keep everything balanced, mentalist! Just because it doesn’t dote on your crazed obsession with soft comfort items doesn’t mean the rest of us have a problem with it!”_

_“Really?! A hundred dragos says that if I asked around, more people would rather sleep on a soft mattress than on a lumpy piece of wood on a bunk bed!”_

Senku had to admit Gen was probably right about that. If given a choice, what modern world person in their right mind, would choose a bedroll over a mattress? It was even hard for Senku to adjust, but he didn’t care at the time because he was trying to survive. He needs to remember that they have enough supplies not to feel the need to overwork himself just to live another day. He can take a few nice things for himself now. 

The problem is that they have very little room to work with, and their current mattresses were too big to fit into the already made design for the bunk beds. Creating new mattresses to fit would overwork the sewing team, who were already working hard on the sails. 

That is, of course, not the part he latches onto. 

_“It’s a ship! It’s not meant to be the modicum of luxury, it’s meant to get us to our destination fast.”_

_“Fast, huh?! We could all sleep on the deck with nothing but thin blankets and still not go any faster than the elements will allow us. Is it so wrong to want at least a small fluffy mattress added to the beds?! We’ll still be out to sea for long periods of time, and this one small luxury could keep us all from going insane!”_

An old myth really, to go insane while sailing at sea for a long time. With cruise ships, it wasn’t a problem; for their ship, it could become a problem if they aren’t careful. The added comfort of a real bed wouldn’t solve that problem, though. It would be their lack of entertainment they’d have to fix if they wanted to prevent insanity by the ocean. 

_“The more weight added, the heavier will be, and the slower we’ll go!”_

_“I see you didn’t take the bet.”_

_“Why would I? You’d probably use your sleazy magician ways and cheat!”_

_“Oh yeah! Use my chosen career against me! Alright, scientist, why don’t you go stare into a beaker for hours then grace us with a stupidly long explanation that makes no sense to the rest of us!”_

Ouch, alright, that one had hurt a little. It also fueled his temper like gasoline to a bonfire. 

_“Why don’t you go betray another kingdom!”_

_“Maybe I should!? Meanwhile, you can shove your blueprints up your -”_

_“Eat dirt!”_

_“BOYS ENOUGH!”_

Then Ukyo appeared and cut their argument off, practically kicking both of them out of the room and off on their own to calm down. 

Which is where Senku found himself. Officially calmed down and out of energy from his constant pacing. When he finally was allowed back to huts by Ukyo, he was made to explain what had happened like a child coming out of timeout. It didn’t sit well with Senku, but everyone knew not to be on Ukyo’s bad side, so he put his chin up and went forward with his explanation. 

Ukyo sighed, a displeased little sound once Senku was done before telling him to find Gen so they could talk out a compromise between the two without fighting about it. After an hour in the hot sun, effectively draining his energy, Senku could only tiredly nod and agree. 

Gen, however, wasn’t back yet.

——————

At first, Gen has no idea why he suddenly jerks back to wakefulness on the stone ground of all places, feeling like a steamroller has run over him. The heat does a wonderful job of reminding him though, as he comes to realize how dry his throat is and coughs around his attempts at clearing it. The cough is a grating noise that jars his whole body and leaves him breathless and almost passed out again.

Gen knows two things at that moment. One, his ribs are injured, and two, his head is injured. He can feel a line of liquid slowly trail down his face and onto the ground below, and it’s due to it’s metallic scent that Gen knows it’s not sweat. He should be worried, some distant part tells him. That part is effectively drowned out a second later when his head throbs hard enough to make black spots swirl in his vision. 

_Not good._

While unconscious creeps up on him, he can’t seem to fall off the edge for some reason, and after a moment of hard thinking, Gen concludes that it’s because of the reason he woke up in the first place. The sun is relentless in it’s pursuer to make him even more miserable than he currently was, which won’t do. 

He should find some shade. 

Looking around proves difficult with the way his head pounds, but he manages to spot a tree near him that provides a little shade. Dragging himself, there is a harder task than spotting the place, and the movement he forces himself to make threatens to send him under with every gasping breath, but somehow he slowly gets there. At the last bit of his strength, Gen manages to reach the shade before collapsing again and letting himself sink into blissful darkness.

——————

Six hours and fifty-five minutes since their argument and not only had Gen not returned, Senku had let himself devolve into a panicked state with worry and a touch of guilt. _At least on the inside._ The panic had come to a head at the fourth hour when Suika had asked where Gen was since he’d missed their school lesson together. _That was odd._ Then when he asked the others if they had seen Gen, they all said no. _That was odder._

Where had that mentalist gone? He never misses his lessons with the kids no matter what, so something was obviously wrong, right?

At the seventh hour, Senku sucks it up and decides to look for him — and it takes a really long time. Thirty-one minutes, Senku estimates, but time felt so much slower the fewer clues he found to follow. Eventually, Senku did manage to find a trail that led up a rocky mountain that bore hints to being recently walked through. Footprints matched Gen’s height and gate well enough, and Senku actually found himself feeling glad that he managed to find him. 

Except Gen wasn’t at the top. 

There were no indications that Gen had walked back down, and there was no other trail on the mountain, so where had he gone?

Senku sat on a rock and tried to think, absentmindedly watching tiny shards of rocks fall off the unstable edge to the ground below when a thought suddenly reared its ugly head in Senku’s mind. _There was no way._

Cautiously, Senku grabbed a sturdy vine from a nearby tree and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff, peering down and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t see what he thought he would. 

Panic reared itself fully back in action when Senku spots a tuft of purple fabric at the bottom of the cliff, connected to a body that’s lying prone and motionless. Dread drops like a stone in Senku’s stomach when he realizes he can’t tell if Gen’s breathing or not from his viewpoint. Faster than he’s ever moved before, Senku practically flings himself down the cliff to get to Gen, narrowly avoiding getting hurt himself. He crashes right beside him a moment later, his hands hovering above him, unsure whether he should touch or not. 

Gen is a sight. 

He’s curled up in the shade, breathing heavily from the heat, most likely, and protectively shielding his midsection with his arm. He whimpers when Senku touches his wrist to feel his pulse but doesn’t waken beyond that which worries Senku something fierce when he notices the blood, dried and cracking near his forehead. Head injuries are tricky, especially since they don’t have any real doctors revived, and Senku doesn’t know how Gen landed to make a real diagnosis. It’s obvious he dragged himself to his current spot from where he landed, most likely to get out of the sun but then fell unconscious again. 

Senku suddenly wishes that he brought someone with him to help, but it’s just him and an injured Gen who won’t wake. He’ll have to carry Gen back himself, which already makes his small amount of stamina groan. 

He’ll have to suck it up this time. 

Gently, Senku probed Gen’s loose limbs, checking for breaks thankfully finding none except for a twisted ankle and some bruised ribs that were sure to hurt come morning. With a bit of difficulty, Senku maneuvers Gen into a semi-comfortable position on his back, keeping pressure off Gen’s ankle and head. Unfortunately, there was no position that’ll keep the pressure off his ribs, but Senku decided it’d be alright for the time being. The village wasn’t that far from their location, so Senku set off before his legs start threatening to collapse with the extra weight. 

He resolutely tries not to think that “eat dirt,” was the last thing that Gen had heard Senku say to him as he trudged slowly down the path, mindful of every grimace and whine of pain and accommodating to them as well as he could. 

By the time Senku’s back, he’s panting and so out of breath he could pass out, but that would help no one, so Senku continues on until he can finally put Gen down on a bedroll and loosen his muscles. They don’t really ease up, but Senku chalks that up to the worry gnawing at him as he slowly cleans Gen’s head and wraps his ankle. As he moves onto Gen’s ribs, taking a moment to whistle at the bright colors staining his torso, Senku’s mind begins to wander as he works. 

It was a petty argument that got them into this. Because they couldn’t put their stubbornness down and compromise on an outcome. Senku cursed under his breath. Scientists were used to having to accommodate and adapt to different situations, why couldn’t he have done so with this one decision? Now Gen was hurt and unconscious. 

_Stupid argument… Stupid.. Stupid..._

——————

When Gen finally feels himself clawing his way to consciousness, he’s surprised for two reasons. One, he can’t seem to remember laying down for a nap and two; the sheer migraine he wakes up with is heavy and painful, but he doesn’t know why. The last thing he can remember is waking up and getting breakfast that morning. Which was odd because it was definitely evening already, yet Gen had no memory of the whole day. His body seemed to, though, as the slightest movement made all his nerves become throbbing pins under his skin. He might’ve groaned or whined, because suddenly a presence was near him, shushing him and brushing a hand over his cheek.

“Take it easy, I’m here.” A voice whispered above him, deep yet familiar that Gen could always recognize as distinctly, Senku. The voice lulls him into ease, but it still does nothing to sate his confusion. 

“Wha-” Gen starts but has to stop before he can finish when another dry cough practically erupts from his lungs. Either Senku moves really fast, or his headache is slowing down time around because not a second later, there’s a water cup being tipped over his lips. The water is cool and fresh and honestly the best thing Gen could ever ask for. When it leaves all too soon, Gen whines again only to be shushed by Senku, who coaxes him into a sitting position, leaning against his chest. Gen melts into the half embrace as his mind slowly starts clearing inch by painful inch, until he can finally open his eyes, thanking the gods that the room is dimly lit and doesn’t add strain to his eyes. 

Senku hums to get Gen’s attention before tapping his chest with his palm. “You had a bad fall.” Senku explains, almost as if he could hear the questions listing off in Gen’s head. “Your ankle is twisted, got a few bruised ribs, and a nasty concussion. All in all, it could’ve been worse, but you’ll be on bed-rest for the next week.”

Gen winces but nods. Bed-rest for a week won’t be fun, but with the way his body throbs in time with his heartbeat, he may not have a choice. “Sorry.” Gen mutters, testing his voice and finding himself happy when it doesn’t break as much as he thought it would. The happiness is cut short, though, when he feels Senku tense underneath him. 

“Actually… I’m the one that’s sorry.” Senku sighed, obviously getting caught up in memories that Gen has none of. 

“For what?” Gen asks, almost sheepishly, like he’s ashamed he can’t remember something that seemed to urk Senku greatly. 

Senku raises an eyebrow at him, also confused but for a different reason that Gen suspects. “For yelling at you?”

That stopped Gen short. Had they yelled at each other? So they fought… But it didn’t explain how he got to barely being able to hold himself up. “When’d you do that?” 

“Earlier remember? After…” Senku trailed off as concern threaded through his expression. Ruby eyes set in stone, glistening at the realization. “You can’t remember at all?”

Gen shrugged, making a ‘so-so’ gesture. “I know what I had for breakfast, but that’s about it.”

Senku sighed before nodding. “Okay, that’s… We can work with that. The memories should come back with more rest. How’s the headache?” He asked. 

“Achy.” Gen winced, as he was suddenly reminded of the throbbing behind his eyelids. “Did we have an argument?” Gen asked, taking hold of Senku’s hand that was still resting gently on top of his bandaged chest. 

“Yes.” Senku mumbled, before taking a deep breath and continuing, his voice quieter than before. “It was bad. Some things were said, and well, we went separate ways for a couple of hours to cool off, but then you didn’t return for several hours, so I decided to look for you. Found you at the bottom of a cliff.” 

Gen winced, thinking just how gnarly he must’ve looked. “I don’t remember.”

“You will, in time.” Senku reassured, squeezing Gen’s hand in comfort. “In any case, I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have overacted as harshly as I did.”

Now that Gen was thinking hard about it, he did recall talking about something with beds. “We were talking about something with the arrangements in the ship.” Gen asked, hoping he put the right pieces together, feeling proud when Senku nodded. 

“The living quarters, yeah. I wanted to build everything minimalistic, but you wanted a sense of comfort and privacy with it.” Senku gulped, turning to look away. “I.. didn’t agree.”

“I didn’t think so.” Gen chuckled, trying to dispel the tense mood that surrounded them. 

“I should’ve been open to compromise instead of pushing you away.”

Gen rubbed their enclosed hands against his cheeks like a cat. “It’s alright, Senku-chan.” He assured, sucking in a sharp breath when he accidentally moved wrong, sending a spike of pain deep in his ribs. 

Senku shifted to accommodate him as he grabbed a cup that was stewing off to the side. “Here, some herbal tea. Should help with the pain.” Senku held the cup up to Gen’s lips again, slowly tipping it forward to let the concoction flow into Gen’s mouth. When he was satisfied, Gen got enough, he put it back on the ground, turning back just in time to quietly watch Gen yawn. Senku chuckled. “And knock you out.”

“Rude, we’re still talking, though.” Gen whined, as Senku slowly tipped him to lay back down. 

“I know, but you should sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” Senku stroked Gen’s cheek before standing up and blowing out the room’s lanterns. “Maybe I can make it up to you somehow.”

“Come here.” Gen whispered, beckoning Senku to walk back to him, only to get hesitance and a stiff posture from their scientist. “For goodness sake, if you’re so eager to make up for it, then come here.” Gen smiled, watching Senku sag in defeat before he removed his shoes and crawled under the blankets with him. 

“O- only for tonight.” Senku stuttered as Gen burrowed in the warmth he provided. Gen hummed, in response, closing his eyes. His memories weren’t exactly back yet, but bits and pieces were starting to return gradually. 

“I’m sorry for yelling, Senku-chan.” Gen murmured, feeling Senku’s arms wrap around him, mindful of his injuries while a stray hand stroked his hair. 

“It’s alright, mentalist.” Senku smiled. “Sleep now, we can talk later.” They both did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again with another prompt, sorry it's a little late but I ended up writing way more than I originally thought. Thank you to PoisonWaffles42 for the request! You know I had to include those bonuses ;)
> 
> I'm taking fic requests for the entire month of June! Just go to my tumblr, read the rules and submit! @ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far! <3


End file.
